A Change In Life
by badass4ever
Summary: After the accident,Rose and Lissa were growing increasingly paranoid, so the pair runs away from the academy and hide themselves in the human w 2 years later they are being dragged back to the place they escaped. With Rose keeping up with her skills and new information on spirit users and shadow kissed being found Rose is about to face a brand new set of challenges...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-**

_**After the accident Rose and Lissa's life changed drastically. With Rose's new shadow kiss powers and Lissa's increasing darkness and paranoia, the girls are facing something bigger than themselves. After the mysterious dream received by Rose. They decided to investigate and find out more. Now, after being on the run for two years and discovering deadly and dark secrets the girls are being dragged back to the same hell hole they escaped two years ago. See their life as it twists and turns finding love, betrayal, joy, heartache, tragedy, adventure and more.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own vampire academy, I only own the plot of this story**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Lissa stared at the clothes in her closet, lost in thought, wondering if Rose and her would have to move again. After almost being caught by psi hounds Rose had been extra vigilant and had started to push herself even harder during her training. Before they used to rarely go out during the nights but now even those night visits had ceased ."Lissa! C'mon, we really need to leave!" Rose entered the room in her training clothes with her training bag in hand, probably containing the extra pair of clothes and their books and looking exasperated. But as she saw Lissa's face, she paused for a moment probably checking the bond and her facial expressions turned to one of concern. "Common Liss, don't worry no one's going to ever hurt you as long as I'm around."

Patting Lissa's shoulder Rose urged her best friend slash sister slash bond mate to hurry up. She needed to push herself to keep Lissa safe , the psi hounds only answered to the moroi so they pretty sure that the academy had sent them but still Rose couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Grabbing their respective bags, they locked the apartment and started their day.

*****************************page break*****************************

Winters in Portland are very rainy and that means some part of you being constantly wet which frustrated Rose a lot and on top of that with tests going on, yeah..., Rose was pretty pissed. Since leaving St Vlads she had been on her toes and had been following a particular schedule especially regarding her training, from running to different forms of combat and martial arts. She had loosened up in between but after a very close run in with a Strigoi she realized she had a lot to catch up on and a lot more to do and coming to the point o the current high school she had been doing fine, neither bad nor great, just average. They had tests going on at their high school after which they had their winter holidays but after racing through the wet and slippery streets of Portland,with her dark, thick hair in her eyes and a random sleazy guy trying to get her to go out with him, giving a test was the last thing on her mind.

Rose and Lissa had decided to coast through the middle for their time in high school, trying not to attract attention but it wasn't as easy when you and your best friend have features and bodies that would definitely turn heads. And so they kept to themselves, plus they didn't want the truth to come out.

Rose didn't think that the day could get any worse but she spoke too soon, Rose and Lissa were hurrying on the way back to their apartment with their dinner and especially donuts that Rose couldn't resist buying when suddenly Rose felt nausea not the vomiting kind but rather the one she associated with the Strigoi. Letting lose a few curse words Rose drew Lissa behind her as she took out her silver stake (that she had managed to acquire by stealing from one of the guardians at the academy) and cleared her mind so that if needed she could use the darkness at her disposal, she had gotten better at it after practicing for almost 2 years , and in an instant there was a man with red eyes indicating he was a Strigoi and by the looks of it a new one, standing in front of her. Rose wasted no time in attacking him, she struck forward with her stake in hand and managed to cut him on his cheek with her stake. Taking the strigoi by surprise but Rose wasted no time, she struck forward again towards his chest but the strigoi managed to defend aimed a punch at her face but Rose managed to almost avoid it and caught the punch on her shoulder, it didn't break but it would definitely bruise, luckily it was her non dominant shoulder. Rose again took a defensive stance and while the strigoi tried to kick he but she managed to avoid it and instead returned with a round kick of her own, managing make the strigoi fall and land on his butt, Rose wasted no time and quickly staked his heart, killing the strigoi.

Lissa quickly went to Rose's side, sometimes she wished she wielded some other element so that she could help Rose while fighting strigoi but her spirit also came in handy when Rose was hurt. "Liss, I'm fine! But right now I need to take care of the body."Rose hadn't suffered much except for a few bruises and a superficial gash on her arm. It wasn't her first encounter with a strigoi, she had barely managed to get out alive the first time by killing the strigoi by burning it with some serious amount of alcohol and a lighter; that was something. She stood up and dragged the now dead strigoi towards the end of the alley, removed her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans and dialed up a familiar number.

* * *

**Author's note-**

**I'm extremely sorry that this chapter is small but I have been typing it on my phone and now my thumbs hurt but this time I'm back for good and promise to update every 2-3 days. :) I'll see you lovelies soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Previously:

She stood up and dragged the now dead strigoi towards the end of the alley, removed her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans and dialed up a familiar number.

**Third Person POV**

"What happened Alexei?", Zmey was not in a good mood after dealing with Randall, it didn't help that the man got on his nerves and with Rose and the Dragomir princess alone in the human world he was constantly worrying about his daughter's safety. "Boss there was another attack", Alexei give him the update "WHAT?!",and just like Alexei expected boss' reaction didn't disappoint."They were walking back to their apartment when the strigoi attacked, however Miss Hathaway took care of it, she wasn't seriously injured at all, just a few bruises and scratches and the princess is perfectly fine." Alexei heard his boss sigh through the phone, he did not understand his boss' interest in the princess and her dhampir friend ,"All right but these attacks are getting too frequent ; the girls aren't safe in the human world anymore, I'll contact the academy, it's time that they went back but till then you better keep an eye on them Alexei, no other attacks, I'll contact Miss Sage to tell her about this developement."

**Rose POV**

"Yes Rose, what did you do this time?...", I could hear Sydney sigh through the phone,"I don't know why do people assume I always do something, you know I could just be missing my favorite alchemist and checking up on her."

"Rose! where?And I'm serious", "Alright, alright I'm in an alley right next to the main road on Hazelwood street. And there's one male strigoi waiting to be turned into a pile of ash so can you please come here? And don't worry Lissa is completely fine and so am I, so you don't need to come rushing in with your medical kit."

"Okay, fine I'll be there in 10 minutes" "Thanks, Syd." Okay...that was a conversation as good as one can have after staking a strigoi, " What did Syd say? ", Lissa asked me.

"Oh, nothing much just that she'll be here in 10 minutes and I don't know about you but I am starving."

***PAGEBREAK***

"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up."

Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Rose," she moaned. "Oh God."

I helped her sit up. "Liss, its just a dream. Wake up."

After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.

"It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."

"I had that dream."

"Yeah,I know" Lissa always seems to have nightmares after an encounter with a strigoi, always the same one having the same end; me dying and her left alone. She first had it when we were still in Montana; we had decided to head out for a walk but by the time we were trying to find a place to stay since our train was scheduled to arrive in three hours it was dark and since the past few days had been strigoi free I had let my guard down, when suddenly we were attacked by a female strigoi, she lunged at me taking me by surprise which resulted in a nasty cut on my arm, I shouted at Lissa to run and hide all the while trying to defend myself from the strigoi's attack when she suddenly caught me off guard and back handed me causing me to smash my head against the wall which resulted in dizziness. The strigoi in an instant had me against the wall and that was when I thought that this would be my end when suddenly she went limp and dropped me on the ground. And there standing in front of me was my savior with a silver stake in hand,a middle aged dhampir...

* * *

_Do not worry i do plan to post the second half of this chapter tomorrow since it was the only way i could post it without losing it...Ciao et Bonne nuit~Badass4ever_


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

_Seriously can't decide between writing this chapter or watching **SPONGEBOB.** eehhhhh..._

_Disclaimer- Everything written in italics in this chapter as well as Vampire Academy and its characters are owned by Richelle Mead _

* * *

**Previously...**

The strigoi in an instant had me against the wall and that was when I thought that this would be my end when suddenly she went limp and dropped me on the ground. And there standing in front of me was my savior with a silver stake in hand,a middle aged dhampir...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 PART 2**

But rather than thanking him I immediately started running as fast as I could, away from him and towards where Lissa was hiding which was in a crowded Starbucks, well I guess even that's fine considering a strigoi won't all out attack on a moroi in a place crowded with humans. I could feel Lissa's emotions through the bond; they were running high, she was worried about what she was going to do now, if she should go back to the station or call the academy when I finally reached her.

"Lissa! Over here!"

"Oh my God Rose! I was so worried, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, common or we'll miss the train!"

As we headed back to the train station I made sure to keep a look out for another strigoi and for dhampirs and moroi in case someone recognized us and decided to report us back to the academy.

**************************************FLASHBACK ENDS****************************************

That was the first night that Lissa had this dream.

So now here we are two years after running away from the academy at our rented house when suddenly Oscar, a stray cat in the neighborhood jumped on the windowsill, entering our room and heading towards Lissa. He very much loved Lissa but hated me. All animals couldn't stand dhampirs but they loved moroi. Lissa was stroking Oscar's fur, when he suddenly he jumped up on the windowsill near the bed and started screeching and hissing like the way he did when I caught him in my hands or tried to pick him up but right now I was doing neither of those things._ His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching. A cold breeze played with my hair as I leaned out and looked towards where he was hissing. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes._

_And a man watching me._

_I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both._

_Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge._

_Something similar to what he always sensed in me._

_Icy fear raced through me._

Now, now, now I was all up for action but considering that I had just fought a strigoi for dinner today and had not slept for two days straight it was no wonder I couldn't think straight. The first time we left it was due to Lissa's depression, the dead animals and the messages in blood and we weren't about to return to it, no matter what.

We quickly grabbed the money and started moving, we could worry about the rest later. As it was luck was on our side today since the moment we were coming out of our apartment our neighbor, Jeremy was just outside his apartment trying to open his door and by the looks of it he was extremely drunk.

"Lissa compel him, tell him to give us his car keys and ask him where his car is parked?" Lissa did as I asked,we had no time to waste. Fortunately his car was near the building, I just hoped we would be able to get there unnoticed.

We quickly made our way down and towards the car,all the while keeping a look out for those strange people and trying to avoid them We jumped in the car and I started the engine.

The noise made by the engine alerted those people most probably guardians, to our position but I didn't waste any time; I gunned the engine and drove as fast as I could without getting into an accident. We were just about to get away from them and off the street when suddenly one of the guardians jumped in front of the car. I still kept going not slowing down and hoping he would get out of the way but he still stood there as if there wasn't a car speeding towards him.

With damn great reluctance and urgency I slammed down on the brakes, stopping merely a few centimeters from the guardian ,who had still not moved and also managed to bang my head against the wheel which then started to burn.

We had been cornered not in the literal sense but still. But I wasn't planning to go down without a fight. I jumped out from the car crouching in a defensive position. I had managed to get my guardian training done while we were on the run. And not just guardian training but I also learned other forms of fighting like karate, jiu jitsu, martial arts, etc. I looked at him and saw in his expression that he didn't want to fight me but he would do anything to complete his mission. He got into a crouch studying me and telling me that he wouldn't harm us while the rest of the guardians formed a circle and surrounded us so that we could not escape.

Patience was not one of my virtues and right now it was wearing thin so I attacked him. Punching and kicking each other we started a deadly dance of fighting and I almost had him down when suddenly he hit my head that until now I hadn't noticed was bleeding, suddenly my vision blurred, I felt dizzy and then the world was spinning. I heard Lissa calling my name but by then I was starting to see darkness. I could feel someone catch me and my last thought was of Lissa and how I had to protect her before the darkness consumed me.


End file.
